lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
The true story of Patrice Wilson
Who is Patrice Wilson, you may wonder. I will tell you who he is, who he is for real. I will start to tell my story from the beginning. Yesterday I got home from the hospital and I have to admit I still feel dizzy and a bit chocked. Who is Patrice Wilson, you may wonder. I will tell you who he is, who he is for real. I will start to tell my story from the beginning. Last year I got home from the hospital and I have to admit I still feel chocked even though it has passed 1 year now. My sleeping pills will soon take effect, so I will try to write all of this down before I fall asleep. I really need those pills because whenever I close my eyes I see Patrice evil grin and the pills are the only thing that helps me sleep. I also see my beautiful daughter Nicole, I miss her, I could kill to see her again. But Patrice took her away from the world… Remember Rebecca Black and her song Friday? Of course you do, but do you remember the man who did a rap in the same song? Patrice Wilson. The founder of the music producing company Rebecca Black made her song in. Rebecca is not the only victim. I have met Patrice, I have been in his house, I have seen him with my own eyes and what he do with his child stars. I am neither a girl or a 12 year old kid. My name is Robert, I am a father to a very beautiful girl who is now resting in peace in heaven. My wife and I divorced, I have now moved to a apartment in the city. Yes. It is my daughter Nicole Westbrook who sang the Thanksgiving song and the Smile song. Wasn’t she the most beautiful little girl that exists in the whole world? I didn’t knew the true Patrice back then. Nicole came home from school one day and she was always such a great singer. I heard about Rebecca Black then and I thought I would give Nicole a chance, after all, it was her biggest dream to become a singer and perform a song. We wrote to Patrice and the day after I sent the mail to him I got an answer. Nicole and I took our car and headed towards New York City, where Patrice Wilson live. We would stay at his house for a week due to the recording of Nicole’s songs. When I parked the car on Wilsons lot I saw him come out of the door. There was something with him, I got a big goosebump down my back and I still get it when I remember this. He shook our hands and showed us our room. I looked at Nicole but she was happy as usual. We packed up and Wilson called our names from his kitchen, we went down and he gave us food. It was spaghetti and curry sauce. I have to admit, I was starving. So was Nicole. He gave me a beer, it smelled more like urine. Patrice looked at me and said ‘Anything wrong?’. He gave me the most eerie grin meanwhile he asked it. I saw his eyes and I realized that Patrice Wilson is not a human, he is … not a human. I started to eat the spaghetti and drink the beer which tasted like urine, I am pretty sure it was urine but Wilson just looked at me with a creepy face all the time so I had no choice, after the third sip I felt dizzy, the room got blurred and I couldn’t move. Nicole stared down her food plate. Before I fell asleep I saw Patrice laugh the most evil laugh I have ever heard. He said “Hey, did you like my urine? I put some Rohypnol and something more which I forgot what it was in it?. I wanted to puke but it was like the spaghetti was stuck in my throat. My eyes fell down, the last thing I saw was when he injected Nicole with a heavy drug. When I woke up I was lying on a hard floor, the smell of feces stung my nose. I later realized I had human feces in my face. I heard Nicole scream. I opened my eyes and saw that I was in a dark room with only one door. I opened it and came out to Wilsons hallway. I went out to his kitchen to grab a knife. I followed the sound of Nicole’s scream. They were in the studio, I hid behind a table quickly before they saw me and saw how he was raping my daughter. I wanted to scream when I saw Patrice Wilsons real physical appearance. His eyes was huge, his fingers turned into claws and his dick was slimy and huge. His face…. Oh god. His eyes was now red. I tried to look at the other things in the room and I saw off-carved skins of young girls and boys. I saw Rebecca Blacks stuffed dead body. I realized this man has some real superpowers so I was thinking for myself that this is the end for Nicole. I cried very quietly and saw how he was beheading my daughter, fucking her off-chopped head. Then I saw how he putted her dead body in a sack and left the room. I could now go up to the window and look down on him in the garden, he was setting my daughter on the barbeque, he also took a knife and chopped of his slimy huge dick and putted it on the barbeque. I stared at him eating it with jalapenos on. My eyes was full of tears but I started to get choked now. I opened his computer and saw his videos. He had child porn. Brutal child porn. He filmed when he was shitting in a newborn babys face and puking on a 6-year old boys face, forcing him to eat it. Come to think of it, it was the same boy that was in my daughters video “U Smile�?. But that was not the worst clip. The worst clip was actually on Rebecca Black. He took her intestine and dragged it out of her anal, he sucked it at the ends, he ate all her poop and then he took a knife and cut out her eyes and pissed in the empty holes. I was shocked and I could suddenly see how he was standing behind me. He chased me around his house with the same knife he used when he cut of his dick. He stabbed me in my back, and then he transformed into another creature… the devil himself. Everything got blurred again. I cried and I was screaming. I fell asleep and I woke up in a hospital. I saw a doctor and asked him “What happened with Patrice?! With Nicole??. The doctor transformed into Patrice Wilson and I was screaming, then I woke up for real. I asked the same question now also. The doctor looked at me, said something in Russia. I looked around. I was in Russia. I wanted to puke, I did and out of my stomach there was a little tiny piece of paper where Patrice had wrote “Enjoy your new life in Russia! People will say you are a mad man, they will never believe you and put you in mental hospital.? I was screaming and the Russian doctor got someone who spoke English, I told the guy the truth. They laughed at me and did what Patrice told me they would. Put me on a mental hospital… But I got out last year and I moved back to USA. And one day. I am going to kill Patrice Wilson. I will never forget this, I will always remember this when I see his music videos on patomuzic. All those kids are dead, they are corpses that has been brutally fucked both before and after death. And the man you see on the videos… it is the devil himself. I am on Skype now, chatting with some friends on webcam… Oh, no. Patrice is behind me, I am gonna post this before he kills me with his ch… Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Crappypasta Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:Shok ending Category:Demins and Debbils